


Like what you see?

by Sihiro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Consensual voyerism, M/M, Masturbation, probably never, when will berry stop being embarrased by cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sihiro/pseuds/Sihiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berry isn't feeling like it today, but no worries, Cherry can always take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have done this bit better, but here it is.

Blueberry returned home much more tired than usual. He was pretty energetic most of the time, even after a long day in work, but it seemed like something had really sapped his strength today. His movements were sluggish, smile tired when Cherry greeted him. But he was just as enthusiastic in mind as usual, greeting his husband with the usual happiness. Having stayed at home, Cherry granted Blueberry a moment of peace as he prepared food for them as by their agreement. Blueberry would do the laundry and vacuum, Cherry would take of things in the kitchen. 

Offering Blueberry a simple dish, who took it with a small thanks. Both ate in silence, Cherry not trying to strike a conversation, letting the tired skeleton eat in peace. Berry appreciated the silence, for once, not wanting to talk right then. He was exhausted both in mind and body, using the moment to collect himself. It had been a trying day, so in a moments like these he could really appreciate Cherry's silent demeanor. He did not try striking a conversation that wasn't needed, his presence alone enough to soothe Berry. Blueberry could be the chattery one for both of them, and he didn't mind that. 

Berry ate in peace, leaning slightly against his lover, watching the television as he did so. It was a good way to blank his mind from today, feeling the comforting presence next to him as he focused on something else than his thoughts. Cherry was already done by the time he finished, offering to take his plate as he rose.

”Thank you”, Berry said, for both the meal and his company. Cherry didn't reply as he didn't need to, just nodding as he went to drop the dishes into the sink. Cherry did the dishes quickly, having noticed how tired the other was. He had a pretty good idea how to get him relax, so he hurried with the dishes. Blueberry himself relaxed, in the verge of falling asleep. He woke a bit as the cushions dipped a bit, Cherry taking him in his arms, to which he complied happily. A hand wrapped around him as Blueberry settled deeper into Cherry's side, the rougher thumb starting to idly rub his hand. Even now it was harder to focus on the now, the comforting warmth of Cherry, and the hand on his arm relaxing him. 

Cherry let his hand softly rub the bone for a while, feeling Blueberry almost melt into his side, breathing coming deeper. Now that wouldn't do. Cherry knew he was being a bit mean, but who did that surprise anymore. Slowly his rubbing hand started to wander, moving slowly up past the shirt, up to his shoulder and from there to his side, where he slipped it slowly under the other's shirt, his intention very clear. This jolted Blueberry awake, suddenly very conscious. The touch was as wonderful as always, sending pleasured flashes through him, his body eagerly on the case. But today, his mind just wasn't in it. As much as he loved doing this with Cherry, he just didn't feel like it now. Berry shivered, taking a small intake of air, shifting in Cherry's side.

”Cherry...”, he started, feeling bit bad to deny Cherry this. He knew how much he loved this, and so did Blueberry, but today just didn't seem to do it. No matter how he wanted to please his lover, he just couldn't find the proper enthusiasm. 

”I'm sorry but... I don't feel like it today...”, he said quietly, his tone sad and apologizing as he turned his attention on Cherry, watching his face contort into disappointment. Berry's soul flashed with remorse, and he tore his gaze away from the other. Cherry noticed the look, pulling his hand away from the other, bringing it back to it's original position over Blueberry's arm.

”It's alright. Not everyday is a winner”, he said silently, briefly hugging the other with his hand. He couldn't hold off the dissapointed tone, but he could understand Berry. He had not said anything, but it seemed that something had happened in work to tire him so, apparently more than in a one way. 

”I feel bit bad though...”, Blueberry said as he looked back at his lover, Cherry expression softening a bit. 

”Don't”, he said as he leaned in for a brief skeletal kiss, sharp teeth pressing against the blunt ones. Cherry was saddened, but it was not like he couldn't do it himself later. Though... 

Why wait? The warm face turned into a mischievous one, the red of his eyes glinting in the televisions light ”I can always take care of myself”, Cherry said lowly as he pulled away from the soft kiss, smirking widely at the other. 

”What, now?!” Blueberry said, his face burning blue at the indication as he stared his lover. 

”Yes, now. Unless you mind?” Cherry said like it was obvious, his look challenging. Blueberry took a sharp inhale, the round blue pupils shifting away from his rather... Free-minded lover. This was so dirty and unproper. 

Blueberry was silent for a while, until he replied with a small embarrassed tone, his head turned away ”... No.”

Cherry only smirked harder, his sharp teeth giving him a predatory look ”lovely”, was all he said as he settled deeper, snuggling deeper into the couch and finding himself a good position. His main hand was free, other keeping the deeply blushing skeleton close to him.

Cherry started slowly. He let his hand wander to his chest, the thick sweater muting his own touches, but it did not deter him. Claws scraped the texture, the movements sending minimal flashes of pleasure through him. It was nothing compared to Blueberry's, his own touch not even close to compare to his lover's, so he only got the barest amount of enjoyment out of this.

”At least help me out a bit?” Cherry asked, to which Blueberry just shook his head vigorously. 

”No”, Blueberry said, his tone humorous as he looked Cherry with a small smirk. How cruel of him. Cherry pouted, but couldn't hold off the chuckle. 

”So mean, I see your true colors now.” Blueberry just offered a laugh, actually wanting to focus on watching Cherry and what he would do. He swallowed at the mental image, looking away from the other to focus his attention on Cherry's hand, which had kept going lower, rubbing over the sternum with one smooth stroke. Cherry was saddened but not too much, the idea of Blueberry watching exciting him way too much. He took great enjoyment of the idea that his lover was watching intently while he would get off, his arousal flashing hotly at the idea. 

Hand kept going, soon reaching the end of his rib cage, he dipped his hand over the edge of it, his fingers wrapping around the lowest of his bones there, tugging at the sensitive things roughly. It made his breath waver a bit, Cherry's back arching slightly. It did not affect him as much, but he was determined to give Blueberry a good show, so he added a small groan to accompany his hitching breath, without it sounding too loud and fake. 

Cherry didn't linger on his chest too long, knowing very well that his own touch there wouldn't do very much. So he gave few harder pets until abandoning his ribs, hand moving to the top of his pelvis. His palm found the round edge of the side of his pelvis, bone rubbing the iliac crest slowly. Being much more sensitive here, the pleasure that emanated from his touch was much stronger, slowly starting to add to his arousal. He could almost feel Berry's eyes on him, watching his every move. He could not see his face properly, but the glow of his heavy blush was very prominent, letting Cherry know he was indeed watching him intently, his head turned into the direction of his hand. 

Knowing this, Cherry continued to the edge of his pants, starting to tug the thing down. He lifted his pelvis to move them to his knees, not wanting the elastic band pressing on his dick, plus it gave Berry more to look at. It was not easy with one hand, but he managed it good enough, soon the whole of his pelvis in the open. Cherry smirked a bit to himself as he let his hand move to the most sensitive spot, right in the middle of his pelvis. Even when he touched himself it felt so goddamn good, the bone as sensitive as ever there. Cherry's breathing hitched as his blunt claws scraped so deliciously at the bone, Cherry moving his hand up and down. The more he moved the harder his breathing got, soon starting a slight pant.

Blueberry shifted at his spot a bit, unable to tear his eyes away. The sight was nothing new to him, but there was something... Dirty about watching the other pleasure himself right in front of him, Cherry unashamed of his own actions. He did not mind the small spectator at all, finding Blueberry's presence incredibly arousing. Every time he realized that, his arousal would flash hotly, making it unnecessary for him to imagine anything. Just Blueberry's presence was enough, it almost riling him as much as if he was actually helping him. 

For a while Cherry just moved his hand up and down, dipping into the holes in his sacrum, caressing the ilium roughly. He had started slowly, just for Blueberry to have something to enjoy looking at, slowly increasing the pressure. He ignored the call of his magic, the need to summon his cock, but he wanted to prolong this bit longer. Cherry held on for a while longer, not too much so Berry wouldn't get bored watching nothing happen. 

But nothing could bore Blueberry right now. He felt small amounts of arousal coursing through him as he watched Cherry rub his pelvis, and he shifted in his place, feeling bit warm. But he stood firmly by his decision, focusing on watching the other. The television kept going in the background, but Berry's attention was fully on his lover, who's breathing had started to labor bit more, small and quiet groans escaping him. Berry watched quietly as Cherry rubbed himself with languid strokes, working himself slowly up. Part of him knew the Fell was doing this purposefully slowly, wanting to give his small lover something interesting to look at. 

Soon, Cherry finally started to fold his magic into the well-known shape. For a moment Berry just took in the sight, watching the familiar girth, slight curve and the interesting way the underside was ridged with small spikes that rubbed so wonderfully against his- Oh, Blueberry was getting bit too carried away there. 

Where had been nothing, soon stood an erect member, standing proudly and waiting. Blueberry's head turned away for a moment, his cheeks burning, feeling embarrassed that the cherry-red cock was so out in the open, it's owner far from being shy. But he couldn't tear away his sight for too long, his eyes shifting to the sight after few seconds, subtly returning. Berry felt himself salivate a bit at the sight, soon turning his head back fully as he noticed Cherry's wrap his hand around the thick shaft. 

Cherry had noticed this, grinning a bit as he made a move, dragging his hand from the bottom to the tip. He began slowly pumping himself, making languid and small strokes, frowning a bit. The magic was sensitive, the gel-like substance moving under his hand easily, but Cherry wanted more maneuverability. He lifted his hand to Blueberry's front, holding the palm up, cupping it slightly. 

”Help me out a bit”, he said roughly, voice low and sultry. It took a while, puzzlement clear in Blueberry's face until he got it. He blushed even harder, but let his shaky hand rise soon enough and turn Cherry's palm towards him. His tongue manifested, and he pressed the magic muscle against the rough hand with slight shakiness, the earlier saliva coating his tongue heavily as he lapped Cherry's palm with one slow and long move, the palm coated by his blue drool. 

Cherry shivered at the feeling of the magical muscle sliding along his palm, swallowing a bit as he brought it back to his cock, his hand now sliding across the red surface bit more easily. Both watched as Cherry stroked himself, the blue dissapearing into the red. The larger skeleton shuddered as his rising need was brought some satisfaction, and he steadied his hand as he started an even pace. 

Cherry did not hurry, making sure the movements were slow but not too much, from time to time watching Blueberry's reactions. It seemed that his one-man crowd was intently watching, and Cherry could hear him breath bit more harder than usual. Digging for a reaction, Cherry dragged his hand to the tip, enveloping the crown into his palm, his thumb stroking the sensitive slit there tenderly. Oh fuck that felt good. Cherry shivered lightly and groaned, and could hear Blueberry let out a very soft moan, his hand twitching like he wanted to join.

Slowly he started to rise the intensity, his palm moving from small riling strokes to a long one's, which fully covered his whole length. In repeated motions he let his hand slide over the weeping crown, the red precum joining the saliva as Cherry kept moving. He was increasingly losing himself to the sensations, his mind becoming lost, his own touch growing hungrier. 

Blueberry watched intently, unable to tear his eyes away, taking in every movement and noise that Cherry made. The low groans became more frequent, his panting growing. From time to time Berry sneaked a glance at Cherry' eyes moving from the cock to his face, watching the face morph into a focused one. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, Cherry's whole attention on moving his hands, soul flaring with waves of pleasure. He looked so gorgeous like this, so much different from his scowly expression. It swelled Blueberry's soul with affection, small amount of arousal flaring there too every time Cherry moaned. 

Cherry was oblivious to the looks, focusing on starting to move his hand faster. He abandoned the sweet slow movements for more faster, and much more satisfying ones that kept his building his arousal. His cock ached in his hand, slowly growing more rigid with each stroke, soon peaking to it's height. Cherry's body grew restless as he moaned, his back arching as the need to release was slowly starting to grow overwhelming. He made sure Blueberry was still watching as he started move his hand in earnest. Cherry moaned shakily at the feeling, his grip over Blueberry's arm growing tighter. 

The Swap was unashamedly stared at the sight, not longer caring if this was proper or not, swallowing hard. He greedily stared at the hand that mercilessly stroked the shaft, watching the gel-like skin stretch and move under the clawed fingers. His arousal simmered strongly even if he still didn't feel like joining, and he couldn't deny that there was something hot about the sight. 

The heat in Cherry's nether regions gathered and lurched as he closed in on his release, eager to meet it. He grunted as he pressed himself down on the couch, back straightening and his hold over his length growing tighter and his movements jerkier and hastier. 

”Oh Cherry...”, Berry whispered dazedly without even noticing he had spoken, the round blue eyes focused on the sight, his own expression pretty lustful at that point. 

Cherry's cock ached as he was desperate for release at that point, the low whisper coming from Blueberry being just what he needed. With one last stroke he finished with a satisfied breathy grunt, moving his hand to the tip of his rigid cock just before he spilled. 

As his hand covered the crown, his cock twitched as he came over his hand, the hot thick spurts covering his palm. A deep and long moan left his parted mouth as he shook under the intensity of his orgasm, his hand over Blueberry pulling himself closer as he coiled inwards a bit, unable to completely control his body. He soon relaxed with a soft gasp, melting happily against the soft couch as his soul was flooded with warm content. 

Blueberry panted a bit as Cherry had come to and end, watching the thick strands cover his lover's hand slide, making him swallow. To his small embarrassment he was quite aroused at this point, his own breathing having quickened at some point, his hand gripping his pants as if he wanted to something with them. As he watched Cherry's orgasm come to an end, he quickly moved his attention from the weeping cock to Cherry's face, now able to fully watch the other without his own climax distracting his mind. And it did not disappoint him. Cherry's face was flushed just as badly as his, his eyes closed and face relaxed. It warmed Berry's soul, even if he didn't have any part in the pleasuring. Even after all these years Cherry was a very closed monster, so in the moments like these, Berry could truly appreciate his rare open and honest expression. 

And as always, Cherry could tell there were two blue orbs staring at him without even opening his eyes.  
”Mm”, he hummed lowly, purring deeply and ending it with a happy sigh ”that was nice. Thank you babe”, he noted, smiling softly as he relaxed his head against the back of the couch, earning a puzzled look.

”But I didn't do anything..?”

”Yes you did. You watched”, Cherry said as he opened his eyes, the narrow pinpricks of his eyes focusing on Berry fondly. Blueberry blushed at his words, still pretty embarrassed . But he had to admit, there had been something dirty yet incredibly arousing about the whole scene. Even if he still couldn't believe that Cherry had just done that, right next to him.

”I- Uhh- Y-you're welcome”, he stuttered a bit, shifting his gaze bashfully away from Cherry, small smile making it's way to his face. Cherry could be so dirty sometimes, always making him flustered by trying new ways to spike up their lives. 

Speaking of dirty... 

”Go wash your hand!” Blueberry suddenly said loudly, before the other would accidentally grab the couch with the dirtied hand. Blueberry laughed as he pushed Cherry away from him, slipping away from under his arm. 

”I don't want you touching anything with that!”

Cherry grunted as he was forcefully pushed away, his pants dropping to his knees as he scrambled to stay up, lifting them a bit with his clean hand as he began walking to the nearest sink.

”Fine fine”, he chuckled, his legs bit shaky from his moment earlier release, still keeping him in it's hold. Cherry was disappointed at first as Berry wasn't interested in having sex today, but it all had ended with happy note, so he couldn't complain. Cherry would rather have Blueberry's hands on him, but this was something he wouldn't mind doing again some other day.


End file.
